


Kingdom Come

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Ben Solo Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Redemption, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Ben Solo returns from the dead, Poe Dameron finds that he has to unite what remains of the First Order and the Resistance together — by marrying the former Supreme Leader of the First Order.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Day Collection, The Darkpilot Library





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this my very belated jump on the arranged marriage train.

Poe didn’t expect Ben to come back, but he did. 

When Ben came to Ajan Kloss, he brought whispers of a nameless but familiar fear with him. Who he was, how he could restart the war. Poe could imagine it, personified by the stalking figure that seemed almost uncertain, otherworldly, to others. 

No one knew what Ben brought. Some said good fortune. Most said death. 

Poe couldn’t say if it was that simple. 

***

”It’s obviously a bad situation all around, General Dameron.”

Larma D’Acy was the one who spoke to Poe, in his office. Around them were little mementos of Poe’s time in the Republic Navy, in the Resistance — the pieces that were remnants of Poe’s time as a Spice Runner, and the pieces that were remnants of when he had been friends with Ben...they were long hidden, long buried, where others couldn’t see. Not unless they had the keys to the safe. Things like Ben’s calligraphy set...Poe had kept them all these years. 

“No stang,” Poe said, softly. Then, “Question is what we do now.” He didn’t want to imprison Ben. It would have been easier if Kylo Ren had been a stranger. But he wasn’t. He could still remember Ben’s almost unfailing faith in him, even when Poe was certain, more than certain, actually, that he didn’t deserve something so wonderful. 

Larma looked at him, a touch of sympathy in her eyes. “It’s personal to you, isn’t it?”

”For my part.” Poe thought of Ben’s genuine laugh, and he was glad Larma most likely didn’t know how his heart was being crushed into tiny pieces. 

Larma paused. "We’ll need to find a way to...broker an alliance with him,” she said. “Whether or not he’s sincere in his redemption, we’ve just ended the war with Palpatine’s forces. We can’t risk more war breaking out.” A beat. “I don’t like this either, General.”

”I know.” Larma...thing about her was that even when they disagreed, Poe knew that she was acting from a place of good faith. She was trying to carry on what Leia, and to an extent Holdo, would have wanted. What she thought they would have wanted, because Leia and Holdo were dead. 

One of them because of Ben, Poe thought bitterly. No, that was unfair. Leia had made that choice, because she loved Ben with all her being. It was a different kind of love. But Poe knew what she meant. 

“I guess the question is,” Poe said, “What he’d want.”

***

Meeting with the resurrected Ben Solo was...interesting. He was dressed in Sith cultist robes that seemed too big on him, and the way he looked at Poe — Poe couldn’t miss it if he tried. The look of awe, of relief...relief that faded away to something that Poe assumed was Ben’s attempt to look calm. Neutral. 

It hurt. Their relationship had seemed to have healed, if slightly, when they’d been stranded together. And then Kylo had gotten worse. Worse...until he didn’t. 

“So you’re here,” Poe said. “You’re really here.”

”I am.” Even that scar that lined his face after Rey had slashed him was gone, Poe noticed. Whatever had done that Force healing had been...really damn good. 

“We were thinking of making an alliance with you,” Poe said. “At least, D’Acy was.”

”If you’re thinking of making peace with the First Order, I haven’t been with them since Kef Bir.”

”So I heard." _You came back for her...but not me._

Ben spoke. “It was my family. When my mother reached out to me...I was reminded of how much she loved me.”

”You doubted that?”

Ben was quiet for a long time. 

Poe sighed. Stars, what had Snoke done to him? Palpatine too. 

“Still,” Ben said, “I can see your logic. D’Acy’s, more like it.” A beat. “We need to at least pull the First Order back.”

”Exactly.”

Ben thought. Then, “We’d have to find a way to ally ourselves. In forces. In marriage...”

”What.”

For a moment, Poe couldn’t speak. It felt like the air had been knocked out of him. It should have been everything that he ever wanted. Marrying Ben. But there was so much there. 

“It’s just a thought,” Ben said. “You could see it as symbolic...”

”Right. Just symbolic. It’s...big, though. You’re asking me to be your husband.”

"We don’t have to love each other.”

”I guess not.”

***

”An arranged marriage?” D’Acy looked at Poe in astonishment. “Surely he can’t mean...”

”I don’t know if it’s just some trick or...something.” Poe found himself, absently, fiddling with the ring necklace around his neck. Shara Bey’s ring. He’d wanted to give it to Ben someday. But like this...?

”You can back out,” D’Acy said. “Tell him to — ”

”It’s okay, D’Acy.”

”It’s not. He’s a monster, Poe. He tortured you...”

”I know,” Poe said. “Snoke made him, you know. Made him do it. He even sent me a recording of it...”

”Of Snoke forcing him?” Larma said carefully. 

Poe nodded. 

“Interesting. It doesn’t really mean you weren’t hurt, though,” Larma said. 

Poe nodded. “I’ll marry him,” he said. “I don’t have to love him. I don’t even know if I like him...as a person. This new Ben. But I know there isn’t a person in the Resistance I don’t cherish. I’ll do it for them. And for the galaxy.”

Larma smiled sadly. “You love so many,” she said. “It was the scariest thing about you, on the Raddus. But also the most beautiful.”

***

When Poe met with Ben in the hallway, he agreed. “We don’t have to love each other,” he said. “We can just love the galaxy.”

He didn’t miss the way Ben’s eye twitched. Then, “Yes. Exactly.”


End file.
